


Famous Last Words

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Era stato chiaro. Assolutamente chiaro. Terribilmente chiaro. Quasi brusco.«Domani ho un test importante, Elektra. Mi spiace, ma non posso proprio uscire stasera.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, finalmente sono giunta anche su AO3. Sono emozionata, ma sono anche arrugginita come dimostra il titolo _fantasiosissimo_.  
>  **Dedicato a sorellah!**

Era stato chiaro. Assolutamente chiaro. Terribilmente chiaro. Quasi brusco.  
«Domani ho un test importante, Elektra. Mi spiace, ma non posso proprio uscire stasera.»  
Educato ma fermo. Deciso. Risoluto. In nessun modo fraintendibile.  
Come, meno di quattro ore dopo, sia finito mezzo nudo in una limousine a mordersi le labbra a sangue cercando di non urlare mentre Elektra gli succhia dalla punta del pene gli ultimi residui del suo secondo orgasmo, Matt non riesce davvero a spiegarselo.  
«Matthew...»  
La voce di Elektra gli giunge flebile, ovattata, lontanissima.  
«Mmh?»  
Sente il rumore della portiera che si apre e una folata di vento gelido lo fa tornare immediatamente lucido e consapevole delle condizioni indecenti in cui si trova.  
«Siamo arrivati Matthew.»  
Si riveste in fretta, maledicendo tra sé i modi sbrigativi di quella che non ha ancora avuto il coraggio di chiamare _la sua ragazza_.  
«Matthew?»  
«Si?»  
Matt non ha bisogno né di vederla né di toccarle il volto per sapere che sta sorridendo.  
«Buona fortuna per domani.»

  



End file.
